Remember: The Ember Mclain Story
by caferreri11
Summary: This is my detailed rendition of Ember's story. It's far more than just her life. It's her beginnings as a ghost and journey towards peace. This is unlike any Ember story you have ever read. This story can also be found on Deviantart dot com.
1. Prolouge

**Remember: The Ember Mclain Story**

**Prologue: Remember  
**  
Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!

It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

-The Ghost Zone-  
One year after the events of "Phantom Planet"

Ember Mclain cursed the cold, green mists of the Ghost Zone skies as she drifted in haste toward the place she needed to go. "Sky" was an awful word for it. Skies were supposed to be blue, with big fluffy clouds that looked like you could just plop right down on them and nap the day away, with wind blowing through your hair in a welcomed embrace of cool, soothing wind. This was no sky. Not to Ember, anyway. There was no wind in her hair, there were no white fluffy clouds, there was no welcome, and it certainly wasn't blue. It was just a big, ugly, murky, green, hellish fog.

Ember hated it, but there was no time to dwell on it now. She had something important to do. Everything had gone smoothly for her so far. And if that dipstick ghost boy Danny Phantom kept out of the way, everything would continue smoothly. Even so, she couldn't seem to get rid of that dammed nagging feeling in the back of her head that he would show. "Ugh…shake it off Ember…can't lose my focus now. Almost there." She said to herself. A Memory broke loose and flashed through embers mind.

There was a boy…somehow she knew him, but couldn't piece together where from. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" pleaded a voice. The scene shifted and there were flames everywhere….and agony…terrible searing pain and agony…a piercing undeveloped death scream-

"AGGH!" Ember screamed. She tried to grasp the memory to find out more, but not in time. The memory was forced back inside of where it had been locked away. After recovering from whatever that was, she noticed where she was. She made it. Below her was a large landmass covered in snow and ice. It was The Realm of The Far Frozen. "Finally…" Ember said to herself. She tightened her guitar strap to stop the guitar from sliding off her back, and began to float downward.

"Stop right there, Ember!" demanded a familiar and annoying voice from behind her.

Ember stopped and turned around. "I don't know why you want the Infi-map, but I do know that whatever the reason, it can't be good!" Danny Phantom exclaimed. "Beat it, Dipstick. I don't have any time to deal with you." Ember said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen." Danny replied. "This isn't another 'Take over Amity Park and make the adults bend to my will' scheme. This is something I need to do for myself. Now go away!" Ember said, ready to grab her guitar if necessary. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that! There's no way I'm letting the likes of you take what's not yours." Danny declared, ready to fight.

"I don't want to keep it. I just need to look at it." Ember explained. "Look, if you really must know I'm trying to find Clockworks Headquarters. I can't remember anything about my life—about who I was…my memories were taken from me, and Clockwork's the only entity who came give them back. Now GO AWAY!" Danny relaxed his muscles. He finally realized Ember wasn't lying. "You were alive?" Danny inquired. "Duh! Of course I was. What do you think this place is? This isn't just some other dimension-not every ghost here is a crazed villain. This is the land of the dead, Danny! We're all DEAD! Every ghost here can't move on until they've finished their unfinished business. That's why we're here-we're trapped, unlike you! Do you really think any of us would stay in this God awful place if we had a choice! I need to get out of here, but before I can I need my memories! Now will you please go away?" Ember asked a little more politely.

"I don't think you want me to," Danny said, bringing the Infi-map out from behind his back. "Because I have it. I needed to borrow it from Frostbite again so that I could find-wait, did you just call me Danny?" "Yeah. That's your name, isn't it? Danny Phantom or Fenton, or whatever." Ember said. "Yeah, It's just you always call me dipstick, or baby pop, or ghost boy, or some other name like that." Danny said. "It's nothing personal…I call anybody who annoys me a dipstick. Just then I didn't feel like calling you one. Look, I'm not looking for a fight. I need the Infi-map to take me to Clockwork's Headquarters. That's it. After that you can have it back. After I find Clockwork, I won't need it." Ember asked. "If what you're telling me is true, I'll let you see the Infi-map on one condition." Danny bargained. "What?" Ember asked.

"I'll take you to him if you let me come with you. I need to ask him a few questions myself." Danny bargained.

"Fine. Whatever. Just let me look at it." Ember agreed. Danny opened the Infi-Map, which projected several doors in midair. "It's more complicated than I thought…how do I read this thing?" Ember said looking at the map She chanted off a few familiar realms as she spotted them on the map. "Walker's prison….Skulker's lair…" "Still can't believe you dated him." Danny joked. She gave him an annoyed glare. "Shut up Dipstick…" Ember said as she continued to search the map. "The Splitzone…no…Klemper's realm…Ugh I hate that ghost…Pariah's Keep…Pandora's Lair…The Shadowzone…The Gates of On…what are those two? Never seen them before." Ember commented.

"Neither have I." Danny said. I can't find it…stupid map where the-" Ember said. "You don't need to endlessly search. The map can take you right to it." Danny informed her. "How?" She asked. "You just ask. Here, grab a hold of the map." Danny instructed. Ember did as he said. "Take us to Clockwork's Headquarters!" Danny asked the map. The map spit out a rift and shot up into the sky with Ember and Danny holding tightly onto it. The map curled around and sped into the rift just before it vanished.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Clockwork gazed into his time window and watched Ember and Danny as they came closer to his headquarters. "Sir, it seems The Ghost child Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain are-" "I know." Clockwork said to the Observant behind him. "But…how?" asked one of the Observants. "I know everything. Ember Mclain wants her memories restored, and young Danny Phantom has questions of his own." Clockwork said. "We do not believe the girl is ready for her memories." one Observant asked. "She nearly broke the balance of both worlds because of her anger!" said the other. "You cannot restore them to her! We forbid it!" They both declared.

"I'm not asking your permission. Your job is to observe the events of time and my job is to keep it. You do your job, and I'll do mine." Clockwork said. "But-" the Observants objected. "They're here." Clockwork interrupted. Ember Mclain and Danny opened the door to Clockworks quarters and step inside. "Ah, just in time. My, Ember Mclain and Danny Phantom, what brings you to my headquarters?" Clockwork asked. "Don't act surprised Clockwork, you knew we were coming..." Danny said. "He knew we were coming?" Ember asked in surprised. "He knows everything." Danny said. "Everything, indeed." Clockwork said with a smile.

"Then I don't have to tell you why I came here." Ember said. "I wouldn't be much of a master of time if I didn't. You want your memories back. Unfortunately, I can't give them to you." Clockwork informed her. "What do you mean you can't! You took them away from me, didn't you? You should be able to!" Ember protested. "You misunderstand. I can't give them to you because I don't have them. Your memories weren't taken. They were locked so that you couldn't access them." Clockwork explained. "Well unlock them already!" Ember demanded irritably. Clockwork floated up to one of his many clocks and began to wind it.

"I understand you have a few questions for me Danny. No need to ask them. I already know what you're going to ask. Don't worry. After you see Ember's memories you'll know the answers." He said. After Clockwork finished winding the clock, he floated back down to his time window. "Come here." he instructed. Ember and Danny came over to him. Through a window of ectoplasmic energy, Danny saw images of different things passing.

At one time, it showed himself in his human form as Danny Fenton, at another moment, it showed Skulker roaming about his lair, and then it showed him as Danny Fenton again, but this time he was with his friends. "Do you know what this is?" Clockwork asked gazing inside the window. "No idea. But it better unlock my memories…" Ember said. "In due time Ember, in due time. Be patient." Clockwork said. "This is how you keep track of time right? You can view anything." Danny answered. Clockwork nodded. "Yes I can. This is a time-window. With it I can view all things that were, all things that are, and all things that are yet to be. When you receive your memories, focus them here so that we can all see them.

Pay close attention to what you are about to see Danny." Clockwork instructed. "Why do I need to see them? I wasn't even born when she was alive." Danny asked. "You and Ember have more connections than you know." Clockwork answered. "We do?" Ember asked, curious. "Oh, yes. Before I give you your memories, I must inform you that what you will see will not be pleasant memories. You will find them paved with grief, sorrow, pain, loss, agony, anger, and hatred. My Observants do not believe you are ready for them. However, to undo the damage you have done, you will need to have them back. Now then, are you ready?" Clockwork asked. "Don't you already know that?" Ember asked. "Of course I do, but do you?" Clockwork asked back.

She stood silent for a moment. "I'm ready. I'm ready to remember." Ember decided. Clockwork raised his clock staff, and brought it close to Ember's face. "Look directly into my staff." Clockwork instructed. He pushed a button. The hands on the face of the clock on the clock staff began to spin. They move around, faster and faster and faster until ember could no longer see them. There was a flash, and afterward, it was as if something her mind unhinged and fell loose. Memories poured through Embers head. She remembered it all, every little detail right up to her horrible, bitter demise.

And then another memory flashed by causing Ember to gasp. She stared at Danny Phantom, wide eyed, as if seeing someone she lost a long time ago. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked, confused. "I knew it…you're ghost half is…I knew it!" Ember said with tears in her eyes. "Knew what?" Danny asked hopelessly confused. Before Ember could respond Clockwork interrupted.

"Focus your memories onto the Window of time so we can see them.' Clockwork told her. She stood up, wiped the tears from her face, and projected her memories onto the Window of Time. The image shifted into an image of Ember that Danny had never seen before. It was Ember when she was alive. She had beautiful long brown-red hair tied up in a long fiery ponytail, and very beautiful piercing green eyes. She wore a pair of bark blue denim jeans and a black t-shirt with a heart surrounded by teal blue fire on it. An old battered black guitar case was slung over her shoulder.

"Whoa…that's you when you were alive…" Danny said. "Yeah…that was me. I look happy…" Ember said with sadness. "You were beautiful." Danny complimented. "Thanks. Now watch. This is where it began. Remember the boy I mentioned in my song? Well this is how I met him." Ember said. Danny gazed into the window of time and saw for the first time the beginning of Ember's tragic story.


	2. Chapter 1 Pt 1: Zack Fenton, Aug 1979

**Part One****: The Life of Ember Mclain (One year before the Suicide)**

**Chapter One-Pt. 1****: Zack Fenton  
-Amity Park, August 1979-  
**

The bell rang. It was the end of Ember Mclain's first day as a junior at Casper High. Her guitar strap seemed to be a little loose, so she stopped and adjusted it, then continued on down the hall. Every so often her Mom would drive her home, and some days she'd hitch a ride on her friend Jonny's motorcycle on the rare occasion when his girlfriend wasn't riding with him. Most days she just walked home. Her house was only four blocks away from school, so she didn't mind.

Ember had never been one of the popular kids at school. She had no desire to try out for cheerleading or the pep squad, it just wasn't for her. Her true passion and talent was music. When she was little, her father used to play her a soft lullaby on his guitar (the very same one over shoulder) to put her to sleep at night. Ember started to play the guitar at age 12, and she learned very quickly. Today was August 6, the first day of Ember's sophomore year of High School, what was more, today was the first day of the class she'd wanted to get into ever since she first set foot on campus: Advanced Guitar! She dreamed of someday being a professional singer/songwriter someday. She had only written two songs, the first was about her old Teddy Bear Barnaby, and the second was only a tune she had not yet put words to.

Although most people at Casper High knew her (or knew of her in most cases), she only had two real friends: Kathrin Mchalon and Jonathon "Johnny" Callon. Johnny, Ember, and Kathrin had lived in the same neighborhood ever since they were four. Ember smiled at an old memory of them playing together as kids. "Hey Em, behind you!" A female voice called. Ember turned around and smiled at the sight of Kathrin. Johnny was walking along slide her, hands in his large trench coat pockets. Kathrin and Johnny had started dating each other freshman year.

Kathrin and Johnny got into the whole 1950's biker thing after they started dating, but it didn't bother Ember in the least. Kathrin always wore some kind of biker chick outfit. Today she had on an outfit she'd never seen before. She had seen Kathrin's red leather dress before in a different outfit, but this time she wore that plus a black t-shirt and new red leather jacket, fishnet stockings, knee-high high heel boots, and a purple scarf that hung over her shoulders. Johnny had greasy blond hair that came down to his neck, and had blue eyes that matched Kathrin's.

"Hey, there you are! How was English?" Ember asked. "Looks like it's gonna suck. Lancer's teaching it." Jonny answered. "Speaking of Mr. Lancer I heard his son joined the cheerleading squad." Ember asked. "Yeah I heard about that...Larry Lancer, he's the guy who uses book titles as exclamations. It's kinda funny." Kathrin said.

"Murder in the Rue Moruge-I've lost my pom-poms!" Johnny imitated.

Ember laughed. "You're so mean!" Kitty said giving his shoulder a push. "Ahh I'm just foolin'" Johnny said. The three friends started walking down the hall. "I can't believe you're still using your Dad's beat up guitar. I think it's time to retire that old thing and get a new one." Kathrin commented. "There's just a lot of good memories attached to it. But a new guitar wouldn't hurt. Reg has really cool looking one at his shop that I've been eyeing for a year now-It's one of those new electric guitars! It's crazy expensive-but oh man I want that thing so bad!" Ember answered excitedly. "Sounds like a pretty sweet guitar." Johnny said.

They walked out of the school and through the school parking lot to Johnny's bike, which sat parked next to a tree on the other side of the lot. "Hey where's your backpack?" Kathrin asked, noticing ember wasn't wearing it. Ember gasped. "Oh crap it's still in my locker I forgot to get it after class!" She realized. "It's okay no big deal just go back and get it." Johnny said getting on his bike. Kitty got on after him and put her arms around his waist. "Alright then, see you guys tomorrow." Ember said as Johnny started his bike. "Later, Em." Kitty called as they sped off. Ember headed back on campus and wasted no time in getting to her locked. Sure enough, her backpack was there. She had put it there after fifth period because she wouldn't need it for her guitar class. She grabbed her backpack, took her guitar case off her back, put her backpack on, closed her locker and held her guitar by the side handles.

She started off, rounded the corner of the school hall, and bumped into someone. In front of Ember was a kid only a year and a half younger than Ember, but still incredibly unattractive. He had blond messy hair and due to being a late bloomer, his voice was still squeaked. "Hi Ember! I didn't you know you were still around! I thought you going home already!" The boy said. "Not now Eddie…" Ember asked with an annoyed sigh. Eddie Klemper was one of the students in the special-ed classes. He was legally retarded, and much to Ember's annoyance he always kept asking her to be his friend. She had tried to just ignore him, but he just couldn't take the hint.

"I won't bother ya for long-really-I won't…I was just wondering-uh, since-since-since-uh, you know, homecoming dance is come soon, Maybe I and you-" "Not on your life, Edward Klemper. Look, I'm sure you're a nice person inside, but enough is enough. You've asked me a hundred times if not a thousand times to be your friend, and each and every time you've asked I've always said NO! What makes you think THIS time will be any different! TAKE A HINT!" Ember shouted. Klemper ran away crying.

"_Oh great, you made a special kid cry. Nice going Ember." _She thought.

Ember brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Ember styled her hair in a way that two locks of hair framed her face making what looked like a sharp "M". She continued walking. Another voice came from behind her. "Excuse me, could you-" "BEAT IT DIPSTICK!" Ember shouted at the voice she thought was Eddies. As she turned around, she could see it was definitely not Eddie Klemper. This boy was far more attractive. He was a half a head taller than Ember. His hair was grown out, and few of his bangs shaded his left eye. His eyes were green much like Ember's, and he wore a pair of new jeans with a half zipped up light green Jacket.

"_Oh my…he's hot…" _Ember thought.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else. I-I didn't mean to…Oh God I'm so embarrassed." Ember said blushing. "No problem. It happens." The boy said. "Did you need help with something?" Ember said. "Oh, yeah…uh, could you point me in the direction of the Registrar's office? I have to drop off a form and I can't seem to find the building." The boy asked. "Are you new here?" Ember asked. "Yeah, I'm a sophomore. Used to go to Amity High, but since my family moved to this corner of the city my Mom transferred me over here." The boy explained. "Well then, welcome to Casper High School. I'm Ember. Ember Mclain." Ember introduced extending a hand

"Zack. Zack Fenton." Zack said shaking Ember's hand politely.

"Nice to meet you, Zack. Come on, the Registrar's office is this way." Ember said leading him in the right direction. "You said your last name was Fenton, right?" Ember asked as they were walking. "Yeah." Zack answered. "Why does that sound familiar?" Ember asked. Zack sighed. "My parents are Lily and Zack Fenton. They're obsessed with finding some place they call the Ghost Zone. My brother Jack's working with a friend at his college of to make some kind of portal to the place. They say they should be ready to test sometime next year." He answered. "That's it! Wow how cool! Do you believe in ghosts too?" Ember asked. "No. I think my parents are a little too obsessed with the whole ghost thing, and so does over half of over Amity Park. I don't ever get involved with their ghost crap." He answered with a slight hint of bitterness.

"_Ooh a bit rebellious I see…Ember like."_ She thought to herself.

They stopped in front of a room marked A2-Registrar. "Here we are." Ember said. "Thanks a bunch. You're a lifesaver." Zack said with a smile. "No problem, Baby Pop. We'll have to hang out sometime. My friends and I eat at the table on the far left side of the cafeteria during lunch. You should join us." Ember said. "Sure. I'd like that. See you tomorrow then." Zack said, and went inside the registrar's office. "See you tomorrow…" Ember said. He was perfect. As she walked home, she couldn't take her mind off Zack. "Junior year's going to be great, I know it." Ember said to herself.


	3. Interlude 1: Clockwork's Headquarters

**Interlude 1:  
**** Clockwork's Headquarters**

Danny gasped. "Wait a minute-Pause! Time out! Your ex-boyfriends last name was Fenton? Is he related to-" "Yes. In fact he is. Zack Fenton is your Uncle. Or at least he was, anyway." Clockwork answered. "Why haven't I heard of him? My dad may be an idiot, but if he had a brother, he would have told me-and my Mom." Danny said. "There's a reason Jack doesn't talk about him." Ember said sadly. "Why?" Danny asked. "He doesn't remember him. After I died I lost control of myself…I nearly destroyed everything. Clockwork locked my memories away-and the memory of Zack Fenton from everybody who knew him—so that I wouldn't repeat my actions." Ember explained. "Why did you give them back to her then?" Danny asked Clockwork. "I have my reasons. Rest assured, she won't repeat her actions."

"Besides my uncle…is there some kind of a connection between us?" He asked. She took her eyes off of the time window and looked at him. Every look Ember had ever given him was cold, hard, and full of hatred of some unknown sorrow. This look was different. It was warm, as if she cared for him. "Not with Danny Fenton. Let's just say I know your ghost half a lot better than you do." A small flicker of a caring smile flashed across her face, but just as quickly as it came, the smile vanished and she turned her eyes back at Clockworks Time window. "I'd ask what you mean but if it's important I'll figure it out sooner or later." Danny said. "You will in time, Danny. Now, do these two look familiar to you?" Clockwork questioned.

The image on Clockworks Time-Window shifted to that of Kathrine, Johnny, and Ember standing together. Ember has her arms over their shoulders, and all three were smiling. "Those were Ember's friends when she was alive." Danny answered. "Yes, but take a closer look. You've met them before." Clockwork said. "Wait…" Danny said as the image on the Time-Window shifted again. Now it showed Johnny and Kathrine as the villainous ghosts they were destined to become. "No way! Johnny 13 and Kitty! You three were friends!" Danny asked. "They were my best friends." Ember said, smiling at the memories.

"Wait-if you guys were best friends, why don't you act like it? I've never seen you two together once, not even in one of your 'rid the world of all adults' schemes." Danny said. "No we've worked together. You were out of town though. Kitty and I went on this 'rid the world of all men' scheme along with Spectra. But back then Kitty and I had no idea that we knew each other in life." Ember said. "Their memories were erased as well." Clockwork explained. So what happens next then?" Danny asked. "Well if we stand here talking for all eternity you'll never find out. Look at the time window and I'll show you what happened the next day. And you might want to pay attention because you're going to find out a little family history in this next memory." Ember said. The time-widow's image shifted and another memory came into focus.


	4. Chapter 1 Pt 2: The First Date, Aug 1979

**Chapter One-(Part 2): The First Date  
Amity Park, August 1979**

Ember was standing at school. Ahead of her stood Zack, the boy she only met yesterday. Other than him, the entire place was empty, completely silent. "Hey, Zack! Remember me? We met yesterday—I'm Ember!" Ember called excitedly. Zack didn't move or speak. The wind blew through their hair. "Zack? You okay?" Ember asked. He still said nothing, but this time, started to glide backwards. "Hey-where are you going? Zack-wait up!" Ember called. She tried to run after him, but, Zack kept moving backwards. She couldn't keep up, and eventually stopped to catch her breath. Zack kept moving until he was out of sight and reach. And then everything caught on fire. It was everywhere.

"Wh-What the-what's going on!" Ember said. The flames kept moving toward her, and ember kept backing up to avoid them. She bumped into a wall. She realized she was now in her room, and the flames were still approaching her. The relentless flames caught onto her hair, seared her flesh, and burned her body. She cried out in pain as the relentless flames roared with anger. Ember collapsed onto the floor, the flames now eating away at her body.

Just when she could stand more, a high-pitched, undeveloped death-scream of pure agony pierced the air, which made Ember scream as well. Death laughed in pure evil joy as he brought his scythe down to claim her life as a single realization came to her.

_Dream. _Ember instantly forced herself out and jolted up in her bed.

It was a dream, a nightmare. She felt her heart, which was pounding beyond belief. She felt her chest. It rose and fell with heavy breathing. She felt her face and ran her fingers through. "Thank God…just a nightmare." She said to herself. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Calm down, Ember. It's okay. That was terrible…What was that horrible scream?" She thought. Her 6:20 AM Alarm went off.

"Shut up you, I'm already up…" Ember said turning it off

She stretched, got out of bed, and got ready for the day. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air as she went down the stairs. Ember entered the kitchen to find her mother, Clair Mclain, making breakfast. Clair Mclain was 32 Years old, and a half a head taller than Ember. Ember had gotten her widow's peak from her mother. Clair had green eyes and medium dark brown hair that was as just as long (if not slightly longer) as her daughters, but preferred to keep it up in a bun. Clair had her sweet side, but could play the strict mother card when needed.

"Good morning Emberline, one egg or two?" Her mother asked. "Don't call me that!" Ember snapped. "Whoa, sorry…somebody's grouchy this morning." Mrs. Mclain sighed. "My name is Ember." Ember insisted. "Hmm, well I could have sworn I named you _Emberline_." Her mother replied. "Well when I'm eighteen I'll fix that…Two eggs, please." Ember replied defiantly . Her mother scoffed. "You're impossible sometimes…"

Her full name was in fact Emberline Marissa Mclain. She was named after her Great Aunt Emberline on her mother's side that had died only three months before Ember was born. Ember hated the longer version of her first name. To her it sounded like an old ladies name. The name was shortened after Kathrin Mchalon called her "Ember" for the first time in Kindergarden. Kathrin said "Ember" sounded much prettier than "Emberline", and Ember whole-heartily agreed. Ever since then she refused to acknowledge her full first name. If anybody called her Emberline, she always demanded that they call her Ember.

Despite her hatred of her full first name, there was only one person in her life that she acknowledged when it was used, and that was her father. However even he rarely used it. Whenever he did it usually meant that she had gotten into trouble.

"Emberline, don't talk to your mother like that." He said sternly from the kitchen table lowering his morning newspaper.

"Sorry Dad." She apologized.

Thomas Mclain was a middle aged man in of 45 years. Although Ember bore more of a resemblance toward her mother, there was no question that Thomas was Ember's father. They shared a creative mind and love of music. Thomas was a full head higher than Ember, and had reddish-brown thin hair and blue eyes. As he sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast while reading the paper, Ember's seven year old sister Emily came down and joined him.

Emily was a head higher than her sister's waist, and had just started the second grade. She too had a creative mind, but her joy was coloring things more than music. She loved her sister, but also loved to tease her as well.

"Morning Daddy! Morning Mommy!" She chimed cheerfully sitting in her chair at the table. "Good Morning sweetie. Here's breakfast." Mrs. Mclain greeted, putting her plate in front of her daughter. Ember sat down next to her sister and took a sip of milk. "Morning, Emberliiiiine!" Emily teased. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ember demanded. "No shouting at the table, Ember." Mr. Mclain told her. "And be nice to your sister." Her mother added sternly.

"But she-"

"No buts. Here's your plate." Her mother said handing Ember her plate. Emily stuck her tongue out. "I hope you choke on it." Ember said quietly. "Emberline Marrisa Mclain that was not appropriate! Apologize to your sister, right now!" Mr. Mclain demanded putting his paper down. "You know I hate being called Emberline, talk to _her_ not me!" Ember protested. "I call you Emberline and you don't seem to mind." Her father replied. "You're different, and I'm not apologizing." "Fine, if you won't apologize, you can forget about getting a new guitar for your birthday." Mrs. Mclain said cooly.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Emily. There, happy?" Ember apologized unconvincingly.

"I forgive you….Emberliiiine." Emily teased again. "Will you two PLEASE do something!" Ember asked frustrated. "Don't call her Emberline, Emily." Mr. Mclain told her. "Say it right." Ember demanded. "Why?" Emily asked. "Because I said so-now say it!" Ember demanded again. "Say what?" Emily asked acting oblivious. "Say my name! Say it right!" Ember persisted. "No!" Emily refused.

"SAY MY NAME!" Ember demanded one more.

"EMBERLINE MARRISA MCLAIN THAT IS ENOUGH!" Mr. Mclain shouted abruptly as he slammed his paper down once more. "Your name is Emberline whether you like it or not, I don't mind you calling yourself Ember, but I will not tolerate you raising your voice to your sister at my table! Now stop it for goodness sake!" "Alright…" Ember said giving up.

"_I hate parents_…" She thought.

After breakfast, Ember grabbed her backpack and purse. School started in thirty minutes. She could get there by foot in ten, which gave her twenty to spend some time with her friends before school. She gave her Mom a hug, her Dad and sister kiss on the cheek, and just before she left, Emily stuck out her tongue once more. Ember scoffed and left without another word.

"_Yet another abnormal Tuesday morning at the Mclain Asylum…_" Ember thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The lunch bell rang. "Finally…" Ember thought. "And don't forget to read chapter three class-test next week!" Reminded her English teacher. Ember left and headed straight for the cafeteria and found Katherine waiting for her at the cafeteria entrance. "What's on the menu today?" Ember asked walking up to her. "Something posing as meatloaf." Kitty said. "Johnny's already at the table. Come on we better get in line before it gets too crowded." Kathrin said. "You go ahead. I need to wait for someone." Ember told her. Kathrin raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "He's a boy a met yesterday after school. I told him he could eat with us today." Ember explained. "Ohhh…is he hot?" Kathrin asked. She looked around to see if Zack had come. She didn't see him. "Oh yeah…he's hot. A lot hot. He said his name was Zack Fenson."

"Fenton." Zack corrected from behind.

Ember jumped. "Oh my God-Zack!" She gasped. "Hi, Ember." He said with a smile. Kitty started laughing. "That better not become a habit." Ember teased. "Oh I don't know it just might…" Zack teased back. "Well?" Kathrin asked expecting something after she stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry." Ember apologized. "Zack, this is my best friend Kathrin. Kathrin, this is Zack." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you." They both said. "Come on let's get are food…line's beginning to crowd." Zack said.

Before they knew it, they had their food. "Would you like a cookie to go with that?" The old lunch lady said sweetly. "Sure." Zack answered. "WELL I'D LIKE A RAISE BUT THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN EITHER!" The lunch lady screamed in his face.

"Ok…" Zack said surprised at the mood swing. "Enjoy your lunch!" The lunch lady said sweetly as they walked towards their table. "Sorry, I should have warned you about the Lunch Lady. She's kind of weird." Ember said. When they got to the table, Kathrin let out an annoyed sigh as she saw Johnny staring at the chest of a passing girl. "Johnny!" Kitty shouted. He immediately shifted his gaze at Kathrin. "Aw come on Kitten I was only looking-hey, who's the new guy?" Johnny asked quickly switching the subject. "Zack Fenton." Zack introduced extending a hand which Johnny shook.

"S'up. I'm Johnny." He said.

Kathrin, Ember, and Zack sat down. Zack had no trouble getting along with Ember and her friends. During most of lunch period Ember and Zack talked about everything they could fit in. They had only met briefly the other day, but they had already clicked. Kathrin spent most of lunch period keeping Johnny's eyes on her instead of the many attractive girls around them.

"What's up with you Johnny can't you talk with me for five minutes!" Kathrin asked as Johnny's gaze once again fell on an attractive passerby Cheerleader.

"Johnny!" Kathrin shouted again.

"Sorry Kitten, they're just for looks, you're my gal don't worry. You're the only one I have eyes for." Johnny said unsuccessfully trying to save himself while looking at yet another pair of breasts. "Are you talking me or her chest?" Kitty asked.

"Her chest-I mean you!" Johnny misspoke.

"Ugh! Fine, stare at her breasts all you want-I'm gone! Sorry Ember…See you around Zack." Kathrin said getting up and grabbing her purse. "Aw come on Kitten you know I'm crazy about you-come back!" Johnny begged. "We're done Johnny!" Kitty said leaving. Johnny went after her. "Not his best moment I'm guessing." Zack said. "Don't worry this happens all the time with them. They've been in love with each other since the fifth grade. Just wait, at the end of the day they'll be making out at the flag pole. Hey, speaking of after school, we always go to Nasty Burger after schools out on Tuesdays. I'd love it if you'd join us." Ember offered.

"I wish I could, but my driver license test is right after school." Zack explained. "Aw…" Ember sighed. "How about I make it up to you?" Zack offered. "How?" Ember asked. "Where's your favorite place to eat?" he asked. "Ohh easy, Papa Graziano's. It's an Italian restaurant on Main street. Great food, and not expensive either." Ember told him. "How about I take you there Friday evening? My treat." Zack offered. "Really? Ok sure! What time?" Ember asked. "How's seven sound?" Zack asked. "Sounds great to me" Ember said. "What time do you need to be home?" Zack asked. "My curfew is eleven at night on Fridays and weekends." Ember explained. "That works. We can get back before then easy. Friday at seven, then. I can't wait." Zack said with a smile.

The warning bell rang, and they both picked up their things and threw their trash away. "You are going to hang out with us again tomorrow right?" Ember asked. "Does that mean I'm part of the group?" Zack asked with a smile. "Definitely." Ember said. Zack walked her to class. After school Zack and Ember found Kathrin and Johnny making out by the school flagpole. Later that same day, Zack passed his driver's test.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next three days seemingly passed like lightning. Ember and Zack had bonded tremendously in the short time that they had knew each other. Papa Graziano's wasn't a completely formal restaurant, but she was going to be eating with Zack, and she wanted to look her best for him. After a long debate she decided on a simple casual black dress. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too formal either. She was still putting on the final touches of her makeup when the doorbell rang. "Crap! That's him!" Ember said aloud as she finished touching herself up. She grabbed her purse, headed downstairs and answered the door. Sure enough, it was Zack.

"Hey there!" He said. Ember gave him a friendly hug. "Hey there yourself. Come on, let's get going before-" "Wait! Don't go off just yet!" Mrs. Mclain called as she rushed out of the kitchen with a camera.

"-exactly that happens…" Ember finished.

"You must be Zack! How nice to finally meet you! I'm her mother, Clair Mclain. Thomas! Zack's here come and say hello!" She called. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Mclain." Zack said shaking her hand. Mr. Mclain came out of the family room to where everyone was standing. "Nice to meet you Mr. Mclain." Zack said extending out a hand. He shook it. "Where are you two going off to again?" Mr. Mclain asked. "Papa Graziano's. Ember told me her curfew is Eleven o' clock on Fridays and weekdays. We should be back by around 10:30 ish." Zack told Embers parents. "We'll hold you too it." Mr. Mclain told him. Ember gave her Mom a hug. "Alright see you later Mom, bye-" "Hold on, Ember cant a mother get a picture of her daughter before she goes off on her first date?" She asked. Zack put his arm around Ember's waist as Mrs. Mclain raised the camera. "One, two, three!"

Ember and Zack smiled as the flash went off.

"Alright I won't keep you any longer, I know you want to get going. Be safe, and have a good time." Ember's mom told them giving Ember a hug. After Ember gave a goodbye hug to her Dad, she and Zack left.

…..

The wait to get a seat was only ten minutes. "So, what's good here?" Zack asked as they looked through the menu. "Pasta's good. I'm kinda bad…I love the Calzone's here, but I'm gonna steer away from it this time." Ember answered. "Nah, go on and get it. Eat what you like, that's what I always say. "Alright then, if you insist." Ember decided. "I think I'm gonna go for the Fettuccine Parmesan Portobello." Zack decided. "Sounds tasty." Ember decided.

After a talking for another minute or so, their waitress came. "Buona sera, welcome to Papa Graziano's! Can I get you something to drink?" She asked. "Sweetened ice tea, please." Ember requested. "I'll just have water." Zack said. "Okay, be right back." The waitress said with a smile. In no time at all, they had placed their orders and they were eating breadsticks. "Good breadsticks." Zack said swallowing a bite.

"I know, they're awesome. Problem is I always eat too many of them and can never finish my meal…" Ember confessed grabbing her third breadstick.

"This is my last one." She declared.

"Uh, huh." Zack teased. Ember had wanted to ask Zack about his family ever since she met him. Hunting ghosts was certainly a unique hobby, and she kept wondering what started it. "You said your family was into hunting ghost's right?" Ember asked. Zack finished off his second breadstick.

"No more for me…My family is more interested in studying them more than they are hunting them. Actually, to put it more accurately, they're trying to prove they exist." Zack explained.

"Oh? Why's that?" Ember asked.

"My family has always been interested with stuff like that. One of my ancestors was obsessed with condemning witches during the Salem Witch Trials, but all the ghost stuff actually began on accident." Zack told her.

"Really?" Ember asked, intrigued. "So my father says. He told me it all began with my great grandfather. He was on his way home by sea from a voyage to South America when it happened. At that time, he was in his mid-twenties. They still had seven days left at sea, when out of nowhere this oddly shaped portal opened up right in front of the ship. When they sailed through it the portal closed instantaneously trapping them in some sort of other dimension. My grandfather said in his diary that there were doors of all shapes and sizes scattered across green skies with swirling green mists, while giant land masses hung suspended in midair. They looked down the side of the ship to find they were floating through the air. There was no bottom, just endless swirling green mists." Zack told her.

"Whoa…how'd they get out-I mean-did they?" Ember asked.

"They did, but it gets weirder. They said they started to age rapidly. Somehow the mists were affecting them. They thought they were goners, but my grandfather said they were saved by a pale blue faced man in a purple cape and hood. He opened up another portal with some sort of clock staff and they sailed out, looking young again, and this is the really crazy part: when they arrived at the harbor, there were men saying that their ship just sailed out of sight." Zack finished. "Whoa, trippy." Ember said. "I know. After my great granddad got home, he became obsessed with finding that other dimension and the purple hooded man. He wasted his entire life endlessly searching for that world. He tried to build a portal of his own to the other dimension, but it never worked. When he was too old to continue his passed all his research down to his son, who passed it down to my dad, who passed it down to me and my brother Jack. Like I said before, I don't get involved with the ghost stuff. It's not me. Jack on the other hand is obsessed with our grandfather's work, and claims he's on the verge of completing a successful prototype Ghost Portal." Zack explained further.

Their food came and they began to eat. "So your brother, does he go to Casper high too?" Ember asked. "No, he's off at college. Jack's seven years older than me. He just turned 22. He's a whiz when it comes to technology I'll give him that, but he's also quite an idiot when it comes to common sense. Lately he's been working with a friend of his to build his prototype of a portal to the other dimension. With my brothers idiocy it'll probably just explode into his face." Zack laughed, and Ember laughed with him.

Throughout the meal Ember and Zack realized they had more in common than they had ever known. Zack looked down at his watch. "10:05…I better get you home." Zack said. Zack paid the bill, and they headed out. The lights were out when Ember and Zack pulled into the driveway. No surprise, everyone was usually in bed by nine. Zack walked Ember up to the door. "Thanks for dinner. I had a great time. We'll have to do it again sometime soon." She said fiddling with her keys as she looked into Zack's eyes. "Yeah…definitely." He said looking back into hers. "Guess I should go inside…" Ember said, leaning in closer to Zack. "Too bad. I wish we could hang out long-" Ember kissed him. Zack was surprised at first, but then accepted it. She retracted quickly. "I'm sorry-I shouldn't have-how stupid…never kiss on the first date…" She said looking down. "

"I like you too." Zack said smiling. He kissed her back. "Does this mean we're…a thing then?" She asked. "Do you want to be?" Zack said. "Maybe..." Ember said blushing. "I'll take that as a yes." Zack smiled. They kissed once more, and then Zack walked back to his car. "Goodnight, Em." Zack said. "Goodnight, Baby pop." Ember said blowing a kiss. She went inside, let her parents know she was home, and flopped on her bed. "Wow….what a day…." Ember said smiling. "I've got a boyfriend…wow!"

Death stared at Ember eagerly from the shadows, brought out an evil sliver hour glass with Ember's full name on it, and held up by its chain with a single thin bony hand. Notches were scratched on the glass each marked with another, 16 being at the top and 1 being at the bottom. Instead of sand, the hour glass was full of crimson blood—Ember's blood. It dripped down drop from the top chamber to the bottom slowly; each drop counting down to the very second Ember's life would evaporate. Death smiled. The blood in the top chamber had reached the final notch. He rose from the shadows unseen and unheard.

"_One year left, Emberline. And then…you're mine." _He whispered into her ear.


	5. Interlude 2: Clockwork's Headquarters

**Interlude 2:**

**Clockworks Headquarters**

"My dad told me about my great great grandfather when I was eight. I didn't believe him either at first, but now, well, now I see he's not as crazy as everyone thought he was." Danny said looking around him. "It was you who helped Zack's great grandfather out of the Ghostzone wasn't it?" Ember asked Clockwork. "Yes, it was. If I didn't come when I did, your ancestor would have died." Clockwork admitted. "Why?" Danny asked.

"This is the land of the dead, Daniel. The living cannot survive here. Your ancestor and his crew started to rapidly age because of the Ecto-energy around us. It is the energy of the dead. If a mortal comes into contact with pure, unrefined Ecto-energy, he or she will age rapidly until they die. You are the only exception. Your ghost half makes you immune to the Ecto-energy's effects." Clockwork explained. "How? Would my human half age?" Danny questioned. "You're forgetting what you are. You're a half ghost, which means you are literally half dead. You're ghost half protects your human half like a shield." Clockwork answered.

"What about my friends? They've been in the Ghostzone countless times and they haven't been harmed at all." Danny observed. "A good observation," Clockwork acknowledged. "But there is an explanation for that too. You have a strong connection with those friends of yours, especially Samantha Manson. Your connection with them is so strong that your ghost energy protects them as well. However your ghost half can't completely shield them like it does you. It can only shield them temporarily. In fact it could only shield them for five days." Clockwork explained again.

"Makes sense." Danny said. Danny watched as a few images of Ember in life displayed on the Time Window. "Hey, Ember, where did you get that guitar? Is it a Ghostzone artifact?" Danny asked. Ember played a few chords. "Had a feeling you'd ask about it. Yeah, it is a Ghostzone artifact. It wasn't always a guitar though, or so Clockwork told me when I met him for the first time." Ember answered. "It was cast out of the Ghostzone when it took the form of a sword. I'll expain more about her guitar later. Right now it's time to focus on Ember's life." Clockwork said.

"We just finished August, and I know the next month after that is September, but that's not the September I died in. I died in the September of the next year, in 1980. I died in the September of the next year, in 1980. Nothing of real importance happened in September 1979 that you need to see. I mean I went on with school, Kitty and Johnny broke up and made up twelve times, and Zack and I kept going out. We're gonna skip over September to October, which is where the story of how I got my guitar begins. At the same time, this is where all the trouble begins, and it began because of Johnny's retched shadow.


	6. Chapter 2: The Shadow and the Guitar

**Chapter 2: The Shadow and the Guitar****  
-Amity Park, October 1979-**

Ember found Zack waiting for her after school at the flagpole. "Hey Baby-Pop, how was Chem class today?" She asked him with a hug. "Well I mixed the wrong two chemicals together and blew the entire classroom up. Eight people are dead, three injured, and twelve lost tragically lost their eyebrows." Zack joked. "Ha ha. You're hilarious." Ember fake laughed. She kissed him.

"In all seriousness it was alright, got another load of homework as usual. How about you? Learning any new songs in advanced guitar?" Zack inquired. "We just went over more chords today. I'm getting pretty good at it, but this battered old thing might not even hold out to the end of the year. My parents said they'd get me a new one for my birthday, although with my family 'new' usually means 'used'…" Ember sighed patting the guitar case slung over her shoulder.

A bunch of students came bolting out of the school doors and ran frantically down the sidewalk. Katherine and Johnny came out of the crowd and ran up to Ember and Zack. "Come on we have to get out of here!" Katharine panicked. "Why-what the heck is going on?" Ember asked. "No time! Just run before-" The sky grew dark as a creature unlike anything Ember had ever seen burst through the doors cackling its head off. It was an evil creature, every inch of it was completely black except for its glowing green eyes and menacing scowl. It had no legs and simply floated rather than stood, hissing in impatience as it looked around desperately trying to find something.

"-that thing gets us!" Johnny said finished. The shadow-thing immediately turned and spotted Johnny. "What the heck is that thing!" Ember shouted. "DUCK!" Zack shouted as the shadow ghost charged toward them. Johnny saw the shadow-thing's eyes were locked on him.

"_You'll do nicely!" _Hissed a thought that intruded Johnny's mind.

Johnny tried to duck out of the way, but it was too late. The shadow passed through his chest. "AAAAAGH! GET OUT OF ME!" Johnny screamed in pain. "JOHNNY!" They all screamed. Johnny could feel the dark creature moving about inside him, twisting around his very soul. He fell to the ground fought with all of his might to force the shadow-thing out of him but the shadow proved far strong. The Shadows will over powered his own. The shadow-thing locked itself in place, forever bonding itself with Johnny's soul. Johnny's eyes flashed bright green, and then the pain was gone.

"What…are…you?" Johnny asked the creature inside of him.

"_I_?" Came a thought reply. "_I'm only your shadow…"_

Somehow Johnny could sense that his shadow was weak. Whatever it just did to him drained its power quite significantly.

He got up slowly with help from his friends. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Katherine asked in worry. "I'm fine now…for now…" Johnny panted. "Was that…a ghost?" Ember asked Zack. "I don't know…but whatever it was…I'm glad it's gone." He said. "It's not gone…it did something inside me man. I can hear it's thoughts…" Johnny said shakily. "You're worrying over nothing man…you're fine." Zack replied. "Alright, enough you guys. Johnny's fine now, and that's all that matters. Let's head over to Nasty Burger and forget this ever happened." Katherine said.

"Sounds good to me." Ember said. After they finished their food and a conversation or two at Nasty Burger, Johnny and Katherine hopped on their motorbike and waved goodbye to Ember and Zack. "See you tomorrow." He said. As soon as Johnny started the engine, it sputtered and broke down out of nowhere.

"What the-oh come on…don't break down on me now baby I just got your engine fixed…" Johnny said annoyed. "I told you this thing needed a tune-up." Katharine said. They got off. "It's not his fault, crap happens. I can give you two a lift if you'd like." Zack offered. "I can't leave my bike here…I'll call my Pops. He'll bring is pick-up truck and take it to his shop in the morning." Johnny said. Zack shrugged. "Alright." Johnny walked over to the payphone on the side of the Nasty Burger, and put in a dime and a nickel. He dialed his dad only to have the line go dead after the first ring. "The line went dead…Of course…Bike breaks down, phones dead…now I have to walk three miles….anything else want to wrong while we're at it?" Johnny asked the heavens.

Almost instantaneously, it began to rain.

Johnny cursed as Kitty, Ember, and Zack ducked into his car to get out of the rain. Johnny didn't even bother. "Johnny, get in the car-you'll catch cold if you stay out in the rain!" Kitty told him. "I don't think that's a good idea babe. I don't know what kind of bad luck is haunting me today but I'm afraid if I get in your car lightning's gonna strike it-twice. Take Kitty home for me would you?" Johnny asked. "Kitty? That's a new one." Katherine commented. "Yeah, it's like Kitten but shorter." Johnny said. "I like it." Kitty said. "I'll bring her home. No problem." Zack said. "Thanks. I Love you Kitty." Johnny told his girl. "I love you too! Hey-this isn't bad luck, just a bad day. You're my good-luck charm Johnny." Kitty replied. "Awwww…" Ember cooed. "Want an umbrella? I've got a spare one in the trunk. You never know when you'll need one." Zack asked as the car doors were shut. "Nah, that's alright. It's not raining that hard." Johnny declined.

The light rain instantaneously turned into a downpour.

"THANK YOU!" Johnny sarcastically shouted to the heavens. Ember could help but laugh. "Shut up, Em." Johnny said chuckling slightly at how bad his luck was at the moment. Alright that's it, I'm not letting you walk home in the rain-I'll be worried sick about you! You get in the car!" Kitty protested. "I'll be fine. I'll call you the instant I get home. I promise." Johnny said. "Alright….you better!" Kitty contented still worried. "Want that umbrella now?" Zack offered again.

"Pop the trunk." Johnny replied.

After he had the Umbrella, Ember, Kitty, and Zack bade gave one last goodbye. "No worries man. It's just a bad day. Tomorrow will be better-you'll see." Zack said, and took off. "Somehow I have a feeling my bad lucks just beginning…" He opened the umbrella only to have flip inside-out and rip. He sighed and tossed the broken umbrella aside. As he pushed his busted bike through the rain, his shadow gave an evil grin and laughed, then faded away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Zack arrived at Kitty's house, the rain stopped. "He's probably not even half way home…I'm gonna call his Dad and tell him to go find him." Kitty told her friends as she got out of Zack's car. "I don't know why he didn't take the ride…I would have left that old bike there.." Zack said. "Poor guy…I feel bad for him Well at least the rain stopped." Ember said thinking of her friend. "It's probably following him." Zack said." "How mean!" Ember said. "Sorry..." Zack apologized. His gaze turned to the dark retreating rainclouds in the distance. "I feel bad for him to though…talk about unlucky." Zack sighed.

After saying goodbye to each other, Kitty went inside her house and Zack and Ember took off.

While they were on the way, they passed the Amity Park Music Store. "Hey can we stop here for a minute? I need to check on something?" Ember asked. "Sure I guess. What do you need to check on so badly?" Zack asked as they parked and got out. "I need to see of this one guitar is still for sale." Ember said as Zack followed her inside. "Yo Em, what's happenin'?" The cashier greeted as they walked in. He was slightly taller than Zack was, thin, with grown out dirty-blond colored hair. It was like Johnny's hair, but a little longer and a little dirtier. "And lookie here you brought a friend!"

"_Boyfriend_, actually." Zack informed him.

"Boyfriend! No way-far out!" He exclaimed. "Zack, this is Reggie. Reg, this is my boyfriend Zack." Ember introduced. "Hey." Zack said. "Reg's Dad owns this shop, he's pretty awesome. Where is your dad by the way" Ember asked looking around. "He had to run a few errands so I've got the shop to myself until he gets back. What can I do for you?" Reg asked. "Is that guitar still up for grabs?" Ember asked. "Still haven't given on that thing have you?" Reg asked. "And I never will. It'll be mine someday-just wait." Ember said with a smile.

"Which guitar?" Zack asked. Reg walked over to a display case in the middle of the store. In the case was a guitar unlike any other. It was purple and blue, and the ends came out in such a way it made the base of the guitar look as if it were flame. At the top of its neck, the end of the guitar was also styled to look like flames. "It's an electric guitar! Isn't this the most awesome thing you have ever seen?" Ember asked excitedly. "Definitely unique…how much does it cost?" Zack asked.

"Three hundred and seventy-five dollars." Ember and Reg said together.

"Sufferin' Spooks…that's expensive…" Zack asked. "It's worth every penny." Ember said. "Dude, this guitar is something else." Reg commented. "My dad found eighteen years ago lying in the desert-just lying there on one of trips out west, not a scratch on it! He's already got three guitars, so he decided to put it up for sale. That thing has never needed cleaning after my dad cleaned it-and get this-it's never gone out of tune! Not once!"

"Sounds like your strenching some parts of that story a bit, Reg." Zack said skeptically. "No it's true! I swear! It's a really sweet guitar but nobody's ever wanted to buy it. Whenever a customer holds it they tell me there's some sort of feeling they get-something about that Guitar is evil" Reg told him. "Evil! Are you kidding this thing's perfect! I've been saving up every penny I can grab to buy this thing…so far I only have one hundred and two saved up." Ember said longing for the guitar.

The music store door opened, and a familiar face strolled in. Reg turned around to see who it was. "Hey Bob. Been expecting you." He said. "Got the instrument you ordered." Bob said in a somewhat high voice. "Hi Uncle Horace." Ember greeted.

Bob Horace worked for the APSS (the Amity Park Shipping Service) as what Ember liked to call the "Package Delivery Man". He wasn't really Ember's Uncle, but she called him "Uncle" because he had known her since she was little. He lived only three houses down from Ember's house. Whenever her family had a small family get together, they always invited him over. He was an old and dear friend of the Mclain family.

Bob had a sense of humor, but it was quite corny. He was slightly built up from all the boxes he had to load and unload into the delivery truck, and was a half a head shorter than Ember. "Are you finally gonna buy that guitar today, Em?" Bob asked placing a box on the floor near the cash register which Reg signed for. "Not yet-but I will someday!" Ember promised. "Who's your friend?" Bob inquired looking at Zack. "He's my boyfriend. This is Zack Fenton." Ember introduced. "Well I'll be! You two look pretty good together." Bob complemented. "Thanks." Zack and Ember said together.

Ember could tell Zack wanted to leave, so decided on making a polite exit. "I've got a lot of homework to Reg so we're gonna go." Ember said. "Alright, you take care of her dude." Reg said to Zack. "I will." Zack promised. Bob walked out of the store with them to his truck. "Hey have you two decided on what you're dressing up as for Halloween?" Bob asked shutting the back of his delivery truck. "I haven't thought about it. There's still two weeks left so I've still got time to decide.." Ember said. "Hold on-let me show you my costume-It's in my truck-I made it myself, and I think you might know him…" Bob said re-opening the back of his truck.

"Oh no…" Ember said knowing what was coming. He rummaged around inside and after a few seconds jumped out with his hands up in a spooky way, wearing a box painted with a scary face and eye holes so he could see out of it. A pair of boxes on his hands was painted to look like they were some sort of monster hands.

"I am the box monsteeeeeer!" He growled in a way that would have sounded scary if his costume hadn't looked so cheesy.

Zack stifled a laugh at Bob's ridiculous costume, but Ember smiled as at the nostalgia. She had seen t"Box Monster" before. He made it from some empty boxes in his truck when she was four. Box monster had been notoriously known for his tickle attacks when she was little.

"BEWARE!" Bob added raising his hands in an eerie way.

"Beware, indeed…" Zack joked.

"Fear meee-" Bob shouted. "and BEWARE!" Bob said again.

"Very spooky, Uncle Horace." Ember said. "He's not really my uncle, but I call him that because he's known me since I was four. He lives three houses down from me." Ember told Zack as Bob took of the Box Monster costume and put it back into his truck. "Ohhh I see." Zack said. "Well I better get a move on, lots of stuff to deliver." Bob told them. "It was nice meeting you Zack." Bob said shaking his hand. "You too Bob." Zack replied. "Ok, take care!" Ember said giving Bob a hug. "You too." Bob hopped into the delivery truck and drive off.

"Well, then shall I take you home?" Zack offered. "What's the matter, so eager to get rid of me?" Ember said playfully. "Oh, Never." Zack said tenderly and gave her a kiss. "All riiiiiight!" Reg said popping his head out the front door. "Reg!" Ember said playfully. "Not cool man!" Zack said. "Sorry…didn't mean to interrupt anything…I'm gone." Reg said going back in. Ember and Zack got back into the car and drove off.

Me while Johnny's bad luck continued After receiving Kitty's call, Johnny's father went out to find his son, but all four of his pickup truck tires burst out of nowhere as soon as he left the drive way. After shouting out some choice swear words he pushed his truck back into the garage.

Johnny finally arrived at his home an hour later soaking wet and cold from the downpour that had only just stopped. He rolled his bike into the garage and gasped at the sight of the four blown out tires of his Dad's pick-up truck. "Just perfect…just freaking perfect…" He sighed. As he went inside a foreboding whisper of a thought intruded his mind.

"_This was only the stone being cast into the pond, Johnny. The ripple will be much, much worse." _Johnny's shadow vowed.

...

Authors note:

I'm sure I'm gonna get comments about Johnny's shadow talking. Yes, I know that he doesnt talk in the series. He doesnt "Talk" Here either. He can "think" to Johnny. Johnny is the only one who can hear his shadows thoughts. Everyone else is completely oblivious to it. I do hope your enjoying the story so far. Believe me, this is only the tip of the iceberg. Things are gonna get alot more intense very quickly.

Oh, one last note, I made a bit of a gramatical error in Ch. 1 Pt. 1. I said in the beginning of that chapter Ember was in her Sophomore year of high school, but then at the last sentenced said she was in her Junior year. That's a typo. She's a Sophomore, My bad.

Thank you Ardia for pointing that one out to me. If you see any more errors dont hesitate to leave a comment!


	7. Interlude 3: Clockworks Headquarters

**Interlude 3:****  
****Clockworks Headquarters**

"You knew the Box Ghost in life too! Ha ha! Hasn't changed a bit has he?" Danny asked. "Uh huh. A good number of the ghost villains you've fought lived in my time Danny. You'll see a few more as we continue through my final year of life." Ember told him. She turned to look back at the Time-Window as it shifted through various events "Everything seemed to be going perfect for me then….if only I had known what was going to happen…" Ember lamented.

"If you ever hope to pass through the Gates of On, you'll need to learn from your past in order to move forward. Lamenting gets you nowhere." Clockwork informed. Ember thought hard on what Clockwork said. He was right, she was going to have to learn from her past in order to move on, but that was easier said than done. She knew in her heart that if she wanted the anger and pain to go away, she would need to the impossible. She would have to forgive him. Ember forced the thought out. "I can never forgive him for what he did to me." Ember declared refusing her thoughts. "Then you will never pass on." Clockwork told her.

"What are the Gates of On?" Danny asked. "The Gates of On are located just above the highest point of the Ghost zone. At its name suggests, the gates lead to On, The world beyond this one. Once a ghost finishes their unfinished business-or if they had none to begin with when they died, they may pass through the Gates of On if there is no evil in their heart." Clockwork explained. "What's your unfinished business?" Danny asked Clockwork.

"I have none." He answered.

"Then why don't you pass through the Gates of On?" Danny asked.

Once more clockwork floated up to one of his many clocks and began to wind it. He did this with several more as he spoke. "I am called the Ghost-Master of Time, but that's really a misnomer. To call me a ghost insinuates that I am dead, which in turn insinuates that I was once alive. Neither are true. Like time itself, I am neither living nor dead. I simply am. I cannot pass through the Gates of On because I have no place in the world beyond. My place is here." Clockwork answered coming back down.

"Wow…didn't know that." Danny said.

"I asked him the same question when I first came to the Ghostzone and got the same exact answer." Ember said.

"Not to be a pain but can we move on?" Danny asked eager to see the next part of her life. Ember was happy to switch subjects. "Again we're gonna skip a month, because nothing of importance happened then. The next memory you'll see takes place in December. Between what happened in the last memory and what's about to happen now, Johnny's luck kept getting worse and worse. He finally put two and two together and realized the shadow that attacked him was the source of his bad luck. However no matter what he tried, he couldn't get the shadow to leave him. As for me, Zack and I kept growing closer and closer. Things were going great for me but that wouldn't continue for long. And that brings us to December of 1980." Ember explained. Danny watched closely as another memory came into focus on the time window.


	8. Chapter 3: Johnny 13, December 1979

-Authors Note-

Sorry about the Hiatus, been really busy with school. Here's chapter three! The story continues, so get comfortable and enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Johnny 13**

** -Amity Park, December 1979-**

Things only kept getting worse for Johnny Callon.

"This is the third time this thing has broken down…Stupid Shadow!" Johnny shouted in frustrated as he pushed his busted bike into his garage for third time. He had made it half way home when both of his tires went flat at once. This time he didn't even bother to call his dad.

A small chuckle drifted through his mind.

"Shut up…" Johnny snapped at his shadow.

He went inside and slammed the door behind him. "Whoa, easy on the door Bud." Johnny's dad said from the couch. "Bad day at school again?" His dad asked from the couch. Johnny was the spitting image of his father. Rex Callon was 42, and looked almost exactly like his son but aged thirty years. Rex's hair was near the same color as his sons, although his was slightly darker. Normally he wore a goatee, but today he had shaved it off. "Shouldn't you be at the shop?" Johnny asked. "I closed it early today. I thought you and I could go get a Christmas Tree, maybe put up a few decorations. Christmas is only a week away." Rex answered.

"With my luck the biggest tree in the lot will fall and crush me flat…Bike's busted-AGAIN! This time BOTH of the tires went flat on the way home. It's the shadow-I don't know how or why but that's the only thing I can think of…this whole stupid mess started right after he went inside me!" Johnny shouted. "How many times to I have to tell you there's no shadow! You were seeing things, Bud. You're fine, things will get better. You've just had a rough month nothing to go ape over. I've had rough months too." Rex reassured.

"You weren't there Pop! Kitty, Ember, and Zack all saw the same thing! Everyone keeps telling me things are going to better-but they aren't! Things are getting WORSE! My cat died, my bike broke down not once-not twice-but three times! Last week on the way to school everything in my backpack spilled into the gutter because the zipper broke after I tripped and fell over a passing stray little dog! My history report was in my backpack that day! I got an "F" because I couldn't hand it in! And if that isn't enough the people at school are starting to call me '13'! I don't know what to do…I can't go on like this…" Johnny said in despair as he dropped down on the couch next to his dad and put his hands over his fac.

"I'm sorry, Bud I really am. I know you're going through a rough time. I wish there was something I could do." Rex said putting an arm around his son. "I wish your mother was still with us, she always seemed to know what to do even in the worst of situations. Look, if you really think that your "shadow" is doing all this, why don't you ask Zack if his family can help? I mean, they deal with ghosts, right?" "Zack doesn't get involved with his family's work. I doubt he'd help." Johnny told him. "He's your friend, I'm sure he would." Rex said as the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah he's here-Johnny, it's Katherine." Rex said holding out the phone. Johnny came and took it. "Hey Kitten." Johnny greeted. "Hi Johnny. Are you okay?" Katherine asked over the phone. "No...both tires went flat half way home this time, but at least it didn't rain." Johnny said. "Well no rain is an improvement." She said trying to cheer him up. "I guess." Johnny agreed. There was talk on the Kitty's end of the phone. "Ember wants to say Hi-hold on." Kitty said. Johnny waited for a few seconds.

"Johnny?" Asked Ember's voice. "Hey, Em." Johnny said. "Did you see Zack after school? I couldn't find him." Ember asked. "No I didn't come to think of it." Johnny answered. "Well maybe he had to rush home for something. Just thought I'd check. Hey things will better for you okay. I have a good feeling about this year. Just trust me, things are gonna start getting a lot be-"

The phone caught fire out of nowhere, causing the line to go dead.

"OH COME ON! How does THAT happen!" Johnny shouted. Rex ran to the kitchen and got the fire extinguisher. "I got it!" He said spraying the phone with the extinguisher. "Sorry Pops..." Johnny apologized. "That's alright, Bud. I'll ask Santa to get us a new one for Christmas." Rex said trying to lighten the mood with a smile. "I know he's not real Dad." Johnny said. "So do I, but that doesn't mean you can't believe in him." Rex replied.

"This bad luck's gonna kill me…" Johnny said. "Why don't you work on your homework for an hour or so and then we'll go get a tree." Rex said. "Alright…" Johnny said.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There he is-over there getting out of his dads truck." Ember said the next day. She pointed at Johnny who had just stepped out of his dad's pickup truck. Kitty waved at Johnny, who waved back. "Have a good day at school bd." Rex said.

"I'll try." Johnny replied starting to walk off.

"Hey." Rex called. Johnny turned around. "I love you, Son."

Johnny smiled. Rex hardly ever told his son that he loved him, but Johnny knew that his father did love him very much. It always meant something special to him when his dad said it.

"I love you too Dad." Johnny said back. He looked into his Father's eyes for what would be the last time. After one last smile, turned toward his friends. Rex drove off.

"Hey guys." Johnny said walking up to Kitty and Ember. "Where's Zack?" "I don't know I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I called him last night at his house, but his dad said he wasn't home." Ember told him. "Well I'm sure we'll see him somewhere around here today." Johnny replied. After talking for a few minutes the school bell rang. Ember, Johnny, and Kitty said goodbye to one another and went off to their classes. Later that day and lunch Zack finally showed up.

"There you are you dipstick! Why didn't you call me back last night?" Ember asked folding her arms as. "Sorry. The Lab blew up again. My mom did it. Long story short Ectolasers are a bad idea. I was up most of the night helping my parents clean up the mess." Zack explained sitting down at the lunch table. "You still should have called me back. I was so worried about you!" Ember said giving him a hug. "Your right, I should have. Won't happen again." Zack promised with a kiss.

"Where'd you go after school yesterday?" Kitty asked. "I had a meeting with my councilor I had forgotten about until the last moment yesterday. I had to rush or I would have missed it. "Who's your councilor?" Johnny asked. "Miss Penelope." Zack asked. "Ugh, I hate her…She sucks…I swear she feeds off misery or something…" Ember told him. "She was my councilor freshman year. Did you meet her assistant Mr. Bertrand?" Kitty asked. "You mean the short old guy at the reception desk?" Zack asked. "That's the one. I think he's got a thing for Miss Penelope…it's creepy." Johnny said eating a French fry.

"So how's your day been going so far, Johnny? You don't seem as down as you've been the past few weeks." Kitty asked switching the subject. "Don't even get me started…my locker door fell off its hinges after I tried to unlock it, the frog we had to dissect in Biology exploded in my face out of nowhere before I could even touch it, my Trench coat is soaked because the water fountain decided to break and squirt everywhere when I went for a drink, and to top it off my hamburger patty is so rare some of it is still FROZEN…just my luck." Johnny moped after taking a crunchy bite out of his hamburger.

"Ew! Don't eat it if it's still partially frozen!" Ember said in disgust.

"I don't plan to." Johnny said putting the burger down.

Zack tried to offer some words of comfort. "Well hey be glad it's just frozen patties and broken locker doors. It could be a lot worse."

At that very moment a very large chunk of ceiling just above Johnny's table spontaneously broke off and fell.

Zack grabbed Ember and pulled her back as he jumped away.

Johnny tried to do the same with Kitty. He managed to get her out of harm's way, but couldn't get away in time himself. The piece of ceiling crushed the table with an unnatural force pinning his legs underneath.

"AAAAGH!" Johnny screamed.

"JOHNNY!" Kitty, Ember, and Zack screamed.

"Nice going Johnny 13!" Shouted a kid at another table.

"Shut up you Dipstick that's my friend!" Ember shouted back to him. People started to crowd around Johnny. Upon sight of the crowd a passing teacher saw fit to break it up.

"Sweet Snows of Kilimanjaro! What happened here!" Mr. Lancer replied.

"We were eating and a piece of the ceiling fell!" Kitty said shaken up.

"My legs…..I think they might be broken…"

"How did a piece of ceiling crush a table? It's not near strong enough…" Mr. Lancer wondered aloud.

Nobody else but Johnny saw his shadow slink out from under the piece of fallen ceiling back to his body.

"_You…did this…didn't you!" _

The only reply was a soft evil chuckle in Johnny's head.

"Somebody call the hospital!" Kitty shouted. "Don't worry Johnny, everything's going to be okay, I promise!

Zack, Ember and Kitty worked together to move the piece of ceiling and table off of Johnny's legs. Paramedics arrived at the school seven minutes later and rushed Johnny to the hospital. Lucky for Johnny, his legs weren't completely crushed. He had two fractures in one leg, and three in the other.

It was the last shred of luck he'd ever have.

…..

Johnny went into the O.R for minor surgery early the next day.

"I called Johnny's dad-he's going to pick me up so we can visit Johnny." Kitty told her friends after school.

"Ok. Ember and I will meet you at the hospital this evening then. You want a ride home?" Zack asked.

"My Mom's coming to get me, but thanks anyway. I'll see you guys at the hospital." Kitty said. It was near impossible to miss the worry in her voice. Kitty's thoughts were solely on Johnny.

"Alright. See you later then." Johnny said giving her a friendly hug. "Bye Kitty." Ember said hugging her as well. Ember and Zack got in his car, and started to drive.

"Can we stop at the music shop? I've gotta check on my guitar." Ember asked.

"I think we should get home. It'll still be there tomorrow."

"Aw come on Baby Pop it'll only take five minutes…please?"

"Fine…"

Ember was eager to get inside when they arrived. "Calm down it's just a guitar…" Zack said.

"Just a guitar! That baby's a one of a kind and I'm not going to rest until it's mine!"

Reg looked up and gasped in surprise upon seeing Ember.

"Ember! Uh hi-I-I-I-don't think you should-"

"You don't think I should what? I only came to check on my gu-"

Ember's jaw dropped. "No-no! It can't be!"

Zack face-palmed himself. "Dang it…"

To Ember's horror the glass case was empty. Her guitar was gone.

"Who bought it Reg! Who! When! How!" Ember panicked.

"I'm sorry Em, I really am…some dude came in and offered five hundred bucks for it…I couldn't turn that down. I held it for as long as I could!"

"You knew! How did you know?" Ember asked angrily turning toward Zack.

"Calm down…Reg told me three days ago. I planned on telling you after Johnny got out of the hospital...I'm really sorry Em I know you really wanted."

He tried to give Ember a comforting hug but she rejected it.

"Just take me home…" She said.

"I really am sorry, Em. I tell you what-pick a guitar, any guitar-and I'll give to half off!" Reg offered.

"I don't want any of those-that flaming guitar was mine-and now it's gone! Just take me home Zack…please."

"All right…come on." Zack said walking Ember out the door.

Reg smiled at what Ember didn't know.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ember spent the whole evening in her room, moping over the guitar she thought was out of her reach forever.

"I was so close…" She cried.

There was a knock at the door. Ember headed downstairs and answered to it. It was Zack, and he looked panicked.

"There's been an accident-come on we need to get the hospital now!" he said.

"I know Johnny's legs are broken. We're gonna meet Kitty and Johnny's Dad there."

"Who's at the door?" Mrs. McClain asked looking for herself. .

"Zack? What is it?" she asked.

"It's not Johnny-it's his Dad. He was in a car accident—a head-on collision!"

"Oh my God! Is he okay!" Mrs. Mclain asked.

"What about Kitty! She was supposed to be with him!" Ember panicked.

"Kitty's in the car. He was supposed to pick her up an hour ago but he never came. She called me, I called Johnny's place—no answer, so I called Johnny's hospital room to see if he had any idea where his dad might be. He didn't. Then the hospital called me and told me about the accident."

"Is Johnny's Dad okay!" Ember asked.

Zack shook his head somberly. "He…didn't make it. He was dead when the paramedics arrived."

Ember put a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh my God…Mom, can I-"

"Of course! Give Johnny my condolences when the news reaches him."

"We will Mom. Bye."

Ember and Zack rushed into the car and took off. After making it to the hospital in record time, they hurried up to Johnny's hospital room.

"Hey guys…good to see you."

"Hi Johnny." Kitty said as she kissed him.

"What's keeping my dad? He said he'd be here…"

"There's been an accident." Kitty said.

"What happened? Is my dad okay?"

Nobody gave a reply. They weren't sure how to break the news to him.

"Where is he!"

"It was a head on collision…" Zack sobbed. "He….didn't make it." "My Pop is…dead! No-you're lying!" Johnny cried.

"I'm sorry Johnny…I'm so sorry…" Kitty said embracing Johnny.

"Oh my god-NO! NOOO! This can't be happening! No no no no NO! This is all my fault…" Johnny cried in anguish.

"No it's not-don't you say that!" Kitty said.

"It's the shadow! I know it! It's killed my dad! YOU MURDERED MY POPS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? YOU KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

He started thrashing around trying to force the shadow out ignoring the pain he was causing in his legs.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY BODY! GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

His heart rate began to rapidly increase causing the Heart Rate Monitor to go off. Nurses rushed in.

"What's going on!" One of them asked.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME! YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF MY BODY!" Johnny shouted as he thrashed around.

"Give him a sedative-if he keeps this up his heart will give out!"

A nurse stuck a needle in him.

"NO! No…no….please not him…not you Pops…why….dad…no….no….." Johnny sobbed.

As he went unconscious Johnny could hear his shadow maniacally laughing in triumph inside his head.

**Interlude 4:  
Clockworks Headquarters**

"That first part-with Johnny and his dad-how is that in my memory when I wasn't there?" Ember asked.

"I added that to give you a better understanding of what was going on." Clockwork answered.

"Is Johnny's dad here in the ghost zone?" Danny asked.

"No." Clockwork replied. "He passed through the Gates to On a long time ago."

"I felt so bad for Johnny…losing his Dad like that…it was horrible for him."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment.

"You're school councilor was Penelope Spectra?" Danny asked commenting on Zack's brief reference to her in the last memory.

"Yes. However she was just Miss Penelope back when she and Bertrand were still alive. And yes, even in life teens still hated her."

Danny laughed. "So what happened with Johnny?"

"Well, as you saw, Johnny's life took a huge turn for the worse. He lost his Dad, and since his mom had already passed away in when he was young, he went to live with his Grandfather after he got out of the hospital. His grandpa lived only twenty minutes away, so it wasn't a huge move. Johnny was has in a wheel chair for a while, but eventually got better. Unfortunately his luck didn't. It took him near three months to get out of that wheel chair, because it kept randomly breaking on him which kept re-injuring his legs. He finally was abole to walk on his own three weeks before the next memory you're going to see." Ember explained.

"Poor Johnny…" Danny said.

"It's about to get a lot worse. You feel bad for him now, but just wait. His luck gets even worse."

"Let's continue then." Danny told her.

"Very well." Clockwork obliged.

"This memory takes place a few months later in March-March 23rd of 1980 to be exact."

"Let me guess, nothing of importance happened between December and March?"

"You got it."

"So, what's so special about March 23rd?"

"March 23rd is my birthday. This next memory is my sixteenth birthday-the best memory I have of my last year of life. After this, it all goes downhill for me-and my friends." Ember said sadly.

"I think we'll begin this memory on the day before." Clockwork said. "It'll help answer a few more questions."

Danny nodded and turned his gaze from Ember toward the memory forming in the time-window.


	9. Interlude 4: Clockwork's Headquarters

**Interlude 4:  
Clockworks Headquarters**

"That first part-with Johnny and his dad-how is that in my memory when I wasn't there?" Ember asked.

"I added that to give you a better understanding of what was going on." Clockwork answered.

"Is Johnny's dad here in the ghost zone?" Danny asked.

"No." Clockwork replied. "He passed through the Gates to On a long time ago."

"I felt so bad for Johnny…losing his Dad like that…it was horrible for him."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment.

"You're school councilor was Penelope Spectra?" Danny asked commenting on Zack's brief reference to her in the last memory.

"Yes. However she was just Miss Penelope back when she and Bertrand were still alive. And yes, even in life teens still hated her."

Danny laughed. "So what happened with Johnny?"

"Well, as you saw, Johnny's life took a huge turn for the worse. He lost his Dad, and since his mom had already passed away in when he was young, he went to live with his Grandfather after he got out of the hospital. His grandpa lived only twenty minutes away, so it wasn't a huge move. Johnny was has in a wheel chair for a while, but eventually got better. Unfortunately his luck didn't. It took him near three months to get out of that wheel chair, because it kept randomly breaking on him which kept re-injuring his legs. He finally was abole to walk on his own three weeks before the next memory you're going to see." Ember explained.

"Poor Johnny…" Danny said.

"It's about to get a lot worse. You feel bad for him now, but just wait. His luck gets even worse."

"Let's continue then." Danny told her.

"Very well." Clockwork obliged.

"This memory takes place a few months later in March-March 23rd of 1980 to be exact."

"Let me guess, nothing of importance happened between December and March?"

"You got it."

"So, what's so special about March 23rd?"

"March 23rd is my birthday. This next memory is my sixteenth birthday-the best memory I have of my last year of life. After this, it all goes downhill for me-and my friends." Ember said sadly.

"I think we'll begin this memory on the day before." Clockwork said. "It'll help answer a few more questions."

Danny nodded and turned his gaze from Ember toward the memory forming in the time-window.


End file.
